


The Year 2020

by mnee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, COVID-19, Complete, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Slash, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnee/pseuds/mnee
Summary: Ever wonder how Sasuke and Naruto would fare in the pandemic? Now you can find out!Pure fluff (and a little smut).
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	The Year 2020

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting so it may not be perfect, but it was so much fun and stress-relieving to write. I hope it can make your day a little brighter too. Stay safe, friends, and let's make 2021 a good one. 
> 
> Rating: M for language and sexual content.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**_January_ **

"Hey, have you heard about this weird virus in China?" Naruto sat propped against the headboard, the glow of his phone illuminating the otherwise dark room.

"Stop doomscrolling and go to sleep," came Sasuke's muffled voice from the pillow next to him. 

“Okayyyyy.” Naruto set the phone to charge on his nightstand, then turned and wiggled down the covers, curling his body around Sasuke’s. He draped one arm over his partner’s slim waist, face pressing against the back of his neck. “Mmm,” he breathed contentedly. When his hand wandered to the front of the dark-haired man’s boxer briefs, it was promptly slapped away.

“I said _sleep.”_

Pouting, Naruto withdrew onto his back and closed his eyes.

After a minute, Sasuke spoke again. “...we can still cuddle, idiot.”

Naruto resumed his previous position with a grin, this time moving his hand over Sasuke’s, their fingers automatically weaving together. 

Life was good.

**_February_ **

Sasuke sipped his coffee, other hand deftly flipping an omelette onto a plate next to the stove. He then carried it over to the table, wordlessly placing it in front of Naruto as he chattered on. 

“...so now they have to quarantine for two weeks. Can you imagine Lee stuck in their tiny apartment for that long?”

“We should send Sakura a sympathy card,” Sasuke deadpanned as he returned to his seat, now cradling his cup in both hands.

Snorting, Naruto used his fork to cut into his breakfast. “It’ll be an interesting test of their relationship, that’s for sure.” He smirked up at Sasuke, blue eyes taking on a mischievous glint. “It wouldn’t be too bad if we were locked up in here for two weeks, though, right babe?” 

“Hn.” Sasuke met his gaze, letting a smile tug at the corner of his lips. “Only if we kept that mouth of yours busy.”

“How do you mean?” Naruto asked innocently.

“Finish eating and I’ll show you.”

**_March_ **

“Maybe we should buy more toilet paper.” Naruto was crouched down, surveying their under-sink cabinet. “Can you try to grab some after work?”

“Haven’t you done enough panic buying?” Sasuke began counting off the number of cup noodles currently taking up a considerable portion of their pantry.

“I’m not panic buying! Would you rather starve? Do you want to wipe your ass with paper towels?” 

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed in amusement. “We have a bidet, idiot. It’ll be fine.”

“Fine for _you,”_ Naruto huffed. Then, turning serious, he closed the cabinet doors and stood to approach his boyfriend. “How long do you think this will go on for?”

“I don’t know,” Sasuke answered honestly. He put his arms around the worried blonde, bringing him close. “We’ll be okay.” At Naruto’s persistent frown, he gave him a reassuring kiss, raising a hand to caress his tanned cheek. 

“I still think we should get more toilet paper,” Naruto mumbled against his lips, leading Sasuke to throw his head back with a dramatic sigh. “Fine. If I get trampled, it’s your fault.”

**_April_ **

_“Fuck, Sasuke, harder, YES, don’t stop-”_

Sasuke leaned forward to nip at Naruto’s shoulder as he drove into him, one hand on his hip while the other slid up that deliciously toned chest to wrap around his neck. He groaned as Naruto pushed back against him, their bodies moving together in perfect rhythm. They were standing, Naruto bent over their bed with his hands grasping the grey linen sheets. Replacing his hand with his mouth, Sasuke sucked on the sweat-soaked curve of Naruto’s neck, relishing in the subsequent moans. As he came closer to the brink, his freed hand lowered to encircle his lover’s throbbing erection, beginning to pump it with slow strokes that were a stark contrast to his unrestrained thrusts. Soon they were both shuddering to completion, a desperate “god, Sasuke!” like absolute bliss to his ears.

As they straightened, Sasuke held their bodies together, his chest flush against Naruto’s back. “I love you,” he whispered, his deep, unwavering voice sending warm tingles down the blonde’s spine. 

“I love you too.” Naruto turned his head and their mouths met for a long, languid kiss. They savored the slow drain of adrenaline from their veins, replaced with the gentle hum of contentment. 

At last they separated and Naruto followed Sasuke into the bathroom, giving him one of the easy grins that endeared him so. As they stepped into the shower, Naruto’s hands were already on him again, roaming over hard lines of defined muscle. 

Banging between meetings was definitely one perk of working from home.

**_May_ **

“Ino and Sai had their baby!” Naruto cooed at his phone, proceeding to shove it toward Sasuke to show him the photo. “I’m so bummed we can’t go visit.”

Wrinkling his nose with a look of blatant disinterest, Sasuke pushed the device away. “How nice for them.”

Naruto poked his shoulder. “How can you say you want a dozen kids and then hate babies?”

“I don’t hate babies.” At the doubting look he received, he sighed in exasperation. “I just don’t care about other peoples’ kids. Ours will be different, obviously.”

Cheeks coloring, Naruto lifted his brows. “Is that so?”

“Yes.” Sasuke nimbly climbed on top of him, resting on his elbows over the blonde’s lean body. He looked down into Naruto’s face, his dark eyes earnest. “They’ll be adorable like you…” He brushed their lips together. “...and clever like me…” Another kiss, this time on his neck.

“Cocky, more like,” Naruto scoffed, but his face was beaming. 

“And obnoxious like you…” Sasuke continued in the same tone, kissing his collarbone now.

“Oi.”

Raising his head, Sasuke smirked, curling a finger around a lock of hair by Naruto’s ear. “We’ll all cuddle in bed on weekend mornings, eating your burnt pancakes and watching those nature documentaries that make you cry.”

Returning the smirk, Naruto trailed his fingers up the pale arms encompassing him. “That’s pretty specific, Sasuke. You thinking about this often?” His voice was teasing, but held an undercurrent of seriousness. While they’d both expressed a desire for kids, they’d never explicitly discussed _their_ kids _._

“Maybe.” 

_“_ Well, _maybe-”_ He paused, tightening his arms around Sasuke before rolling them over so that he was now on top. “ _-_ we’ll all bake cookies together and wear matching pajamas on Christmas.” 

Sasuke leaned up to capture his lips, the kiss soft and sweet. “I draw the line at matching pajamas.”

**_June_ **

“Andddd Zoom crashed again.” Naruto threw his headset onto the table in frustration, glaring at an unsuspecting spot on the wall. “How the _fuck_ am I supposed to get this finished in time when I can’t even explain to my team what the project is?”

Sasuke glanced up from his own laptop, bringing his headphones down around his neck. “What happened?”

“COVID fucking happened,” Naruto responded bitterly. 

Sasuke bit back a “no shit,” sensing that it would not be well-received. Instead, he got up and came around the table to rub his partner’s shoulders. “Why don’t we go for a walk?” 

Naruto’s head drooped in defeat. “I need to be here in case it gets fixed.” 

“Then they can wait 5 minutes for you to come back,” Sasuke insisted. Reluctantly, Naruto stood, pocketing his phone before they went to the door. 

Once outside, Naruto’s mood immediately improved, just as Sasuke knew it would. They made a leisurely loop around their block, stopping at the community garden to tend to their plot. Sasuke dug out a few weeds, wishing he’d thought to bring his gloves, while Naruto got everything watered and harvested some spinach and asparagus for their dinner. 

“Feel better?” Sasuke asked when they were heading back home. Naruto simply nodded. Though he’d visibly relaxed, there was still a hint of mournfulness to his expression. He reached out to take Sasuke’s hand, squeezing the dirt-stained fingers gently.

“Thank you.”

**_July_ **

“Nng.. _Naruto..”_ Sasuke’s back arched against the bed, hands tangled in said man’s hair. Naruto’s mouth was on his cock, tongue expertly twirling and zig-zagging, constantly changing the way it danced along his achingly hard length. The blonde’s left hand worked the base of his shaft, while two fingers on his right had just entered him and were already massaging his prostate. Naruto was, if nothing else, an incredible multitasker. 

Sasuke shifted his gaze down, staring into the hazy sapphire eyes that watched him hungrily. Despite biting his lip hard enough to break skin, he swore loudly as he exploded into Naruto’s eager mouth, the intensity almost unbearable. Naruto pressed kisses to his quivering thighs before traveling upward, lips finally meeting his lover’s. 

“Stay here.”

_As if I can move right now,_ Sasuke thought to himself, limbs feeling impossibly heavy. By the time he heard Naruto’s footsteps returning nearly half an hour later, however, he was sitting up with a book in hand, already immersed in its pages. He set the text aside as Naruto strode in, bearing a tray of food. 

“Ta-da!”

Placing the tray over Sasuke’s lap, Naruto observed him expectantly. On its surface laid the dark-haired man’s favorite breakfast, shakshuka. What’s more, it appeared _edible_ , very much so, quite the feat for Naruto. 

“Wow,” Sasuke allowed, ostensibly impressed. 

Smiling happily, Naruto nestled into bed beside him. “Happy birthday, babe.” He ran a hand up Sasuke’s naked back, placing a kiss on his shoulder. “Now hurry up and eat so I can give you your other present,” he purred huskily.

It was, perhaps, the quickest Sasuke had ever downed his food.

**_August_ **

“So what exactly is _that_ supposed to be?”

Naruto looked at him questioningly, features twisting into a glare as he realized Sasuke was gesturing to the three weeks worth of unshaven hair on his face. “What? Being stuck at home is the perfect time to see if I look ridiculous with a beard or not.” He ran his hand over the reddish-blonde hairs on his chin thoughtfully.

“I can tell you now, it looks ridiculous,” Sasuke declared without hesitation. 

“Well at least I _can_ grow a beard,” Naruto countered, half-tempted to stick out his tongue.

“Oh, are bearded men your type now?” 

“What if they are?”

“I guess I should warn Kiba then.” Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, eyes glittering with mirth. 

“Bastard.”

“I could shave it off for you.”

“You, with a sharp blade on my face?” Naruto laughed incredulously. 

Sasuke moved closer, sweeping the back of his finger down the blonde’s stubbled throat, over his Adam's apple. “Why not?” His hands descended further now, thumbs rubbing circles on Naruto’s nipples through the thin fabric of his shirt. “It could be kinky.” He grinned wickedly as his prey swallowed hard, a pink tongue darting out to wet his lips in anticipation. 

And that was the end of the beard.

**_September_ **

“Maybe we should go to your parents’,” Naruto mused, lowering the dumbbell for the last time and reaching for his bottle of water.

“Dad’s teaching on campus,” Sasuke reminded him, watching with great interest as the other man began to stretch.

Sighing, Naruto alternated arms over his chest as he loosened his tight shoulders. “Ugh, whyyyyy,” he whined, looking like a teenager just told they can’t go out with their friends. “I’m losing it, Sasuke. I need to see people.”

“Good to know I’m not a person to you.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Not really, no.” 

Naruto gave him an irritated look. “You’re an introvert, it’s fine if _you’re_ locked up in the house for months on end. I actually _like_ people.” 

“Ah yes, because I don’t care about seeing my family or friends like you do.” Sasuke’s tone had turned cool now. They regarded each other icily, then Naruto slammed a fist into a couch pillow in frustration, collapsing next to where his boyfriend sat and burying his face into a cushion. “Fuck!”

The tension in the air slowly dissipated. Sasuke moved his hand to the back of Naruto’s head, stroking his hair. “Sorry,” he said quietly. “I shouldn’t have taunted you like that.”

“Of course you’re a person to me.” Naruto turned his head just enough to peer up at his boyfriend. “You’re the most important person.” 

“I know.” He wasn’t being arrogant, just acknowledging what they both knew to be indisputable fact. “You’re my most important person too.”

**_October_ **

_Knock-knock._

“That’ll be your birthday present,” Sasuke smirked as Naruto looked up from his phone to glance at the door.

Quirking a brow, Naruto got up and started toward the door, throwing Sasuke a grin. “It better not be another dictionary, you bastard...” 

Turning the knob, his face immediately lit up in a mixture of shock and elation. “Gaara?!” It only took a second for him to recover enough to tackle the redhead into a hug, practically lifting the smaller man off the ground. “But how…?” Though they lived in the same city, Gaara’s partner was a resident at the hospital and they hadn’t seen each other since March.

“I quarantined in an airbnb for two weeks,” his best friend replied calmly as they separated and moved inside. “Happy birthday.” Gaara smiled as Naruto drew him into another hug, equally thrilled to see his friend after so long. 

“Seriously?! Just to visit me?” Naruto was touched. “I can’t believe you’re here,” he sniffed, eyes prickling. “I’ve been going fucking nuts, man.”

“So Sasuke told me.” They both looked over at their reunion’s mastermind, who had been watching them silently with satisfaction. He gave a little shrug as if it were no big deal.

Later, after they’d retrieved Gaara’s things from the car for his weekend-long visit and Naruto talked his ear off for a solid two hours, the giddy blonde found Sasuke preparing lunch in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on a narrow shoulder. “You’re the best, you know that?” Naruto murmured into the side of his neck, his energy so radiant it permeated the entire room.

“Yep,” Sasuke agreed, and then Naruto squeezed him and they laughed together, feeling lighter than they had in months.

**_November_ **

“Well, we’re officially in a second wave,” Naruto sighed as he scrolled his phone, expression grim. Sasuke was working late beside him, fingers ceaselessly moving on his keyboard.

“Because people are morons.”

“Yeah, and the rest of us have to suffer for it.” Frown deepening, he swiped through some new photos on Facebook. “I mean, Inojin is already six months old and we haven’t even met him yet. That’s half of his first year of life! And we haven’t seen Itachi’s new house, and who knows when we’ll get to visit Lee and Sakura...” He was unstoppable now, listing all of the things they had missed and would continue to miss for the foreseeable future. It was cathartic, and by the end he was crying in Sasuke’s arms, body ravaged by the cumulation of anger and sadness that had finally reached its breaking point.

Sasuke held him tightly, feeling his own emotions crashing down on him. He was angry too, angry at the world that had made his strong, bright sun so dim. He kissed Naruto’s tear-stained cheeks when he finally stilled, remembering the words he’d said months ago and affirming them again.

“We’ll be okay.”

**_December_ **

_Thwack._

“If that’s how you want to play…” Sasuke dusted snow from his chest, then poised to aim his snowball at Naruto’s head.

“Noooo!” Naruto screeched with laughter as they circled each other around their tiny backyard, ducking just in time to avoid Sasuke’s throw. “Let’s just make a snowman!” He suggested nervously as Sasuke began forming a new sphere. At the merciless look in his boyfriend’s eye, however, he quickly started running again, grabbing an abandoned frisbee to shield his face. Before long, Sasuke managed to fake him out, grabbing him around the waist before he could switch directions and smashing the snowball over his head with a triumphant cackle as they tumbled to the ground. 

“Alright, alright, you got me,” Naruto grinned, sneakily (or so he thought) gathering snow in his hand to toss at Sasuke when he suddenly found his arms pinned above his head, the other man’s gloved hands firmly gripping his wrists. 

“Nice try,” Sasuke smirked, lowering his head until their noses were touching. “But you can’t fool me.”

Naruto jutted out his lower lip, pretending to strain against his grasp. “So unfair.”

“Keep wiggling like that and I’ll make it up to you,” he murmured, pressing their lips together. Naruto squirmed obligingly, moaning into Sasuke’s mouth as their tongues chased each other. Sasuke took a lip between his teeth, sucking it softly as he ground his hips into his lover’s. 

“Maybe… we should… go inside…” Naruto panted between kisses, his skin aflame despite the bitter cold surrounding them. 

“Probably.” 

But Sasuke made no move to get up, only pausing when their 4-year-old neighbor’s voice rang out from over the fence. 

“Mommy, look! Mr. Sasuke and Mr. Naruto are wrestling!”

Naruto gaped in horror for a moment before laughing wildly, using Sasuke’s finally loosened grip to push him off and stand up. “C’mon,” he breathed urgently, still laughing as he tugged Sasuke behind him into the house.

“See, other peoples’ kids suck,” Sasuke complained as they peeled off their clothes, watching appreciatively as Naruto tilted his head and squeezed water from the ends of his hair, a few droplets splattering onto his now-bare chest and dribbling down. 

“God, how can we show our faces to them now?” Naruto wondered aloud, still grinning in exhilaration. 

“I guess that’s one perk of social distancing,” Sasuke quipped, bringing his hands to Naruto’s waist. “Maybe they’ll forget by the time this is all over.”

“Hmm.” Naruto’s grin softened into a smile as he pushed a wet clump of hair out of Sasuke’s face. “Silver linings.”

“Silver linings,” Sasuke repeated, lips curved into a smile of his own as they kissed again.

_Fin_


End file.
